PaRappa
PaRappa (パラッパラッパー Parapparappā) is the protagonist of the PaRappa the Rapper series, and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-parappa.html His Rival in the game is Spike''.'' Biography I GOTTA BELIEVE! With his trademark red cap and ever-present microphone, PaRappa entertains crowds the world over with his freestyle rapping and skateboarding prowess. Trained by Chop Chop Master Onion, PaRappa is as formidable in combat as he is on stage, bringing all of his talents to bear, the most important of which is his indomitable belief in himself. THE LEGACY OF PARAPPA: *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''UmJammer Lammy'' *''PaRappa the Rapper 2 '' *''PaRappa the Rapper (2006) (PSP)'' Arcade Opening Parappa comes across PJ Berri who is showing everybody the new Joe Chin comic book. Inspired to become a superhero, Parappa decides to seek out fights in order to prove himself. Parappa: Whoa! There's the gang! And Sunny Funny is with them... Hey, guys! Do you want to go to the movies? PJ Berri: The movies? No, check out this new comic book! Katy Kat: Wow! Joe Chin is such a great hero! PJ Berri: Look how he handles all those bad guys. Sunny Funny: I guess being in your own comic book would be cool, if you're into that sort of thing. Parappa: My own comic book? I'd have to be a hero like Joe Chin. But how can I do that? Yeah, I know! I gotta BELIEVE! Rival Name: Spike Reason: Parappa got in Spike's way while attempting to capture a Pipo Monkey. Spike thinks he is working for Specter and announces his intention to capture Parappa with the net. Parappa doesn't believe that Spike will put him in the net and the two prepare for battle while Parappa internally bolsters his self-confidence. Connection: Both Ape Escape and PaRappa the Rapper had animes exclusive to Japan, and both characters made their debut on the PS1. In 2001, McDonalds in Japan gave away "Super Happy Discs" which contained demos of Ape Escape 2001 and Parappa the Rapper 2. Ending Parappa rejoins his friends to learn that Joe Chin has gone missing because he wants to be in some contest but wasn't invited. Parappa has a funny idea what this contest is. They leave to join Club Fun as Parappa plans to show them some new moves with Polygon Man's power. Gameplay Please see PaRappa/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Cardboard dance floor': Break dances and says "Let's kick it!". *'Tonight: You': Pounds his fists saying "Cash, money, son!" then points at the enemy. *'For Sunny Funny': Takes out his microphone and says "Whos posin' now?", crosses his arms, and puts his mic away. Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"We gonna put on a show!" **"Let's kick it!" **"Let's party!" *'Prematch:' **"Time to jam!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"This will help!" **"Let's pump up the volume!" **"All right!" *'Successful KO:' **"P-to-the-A-to-the-R-to-the-A!" **"You shoulda believed!" **"Just because the rythm is slow,that doesnt mean that you cant just flow" **"You are a chicken from the kitchen." **"I wish Sunny Funny saw what I did." **"Where is the Guru?' **"The cake is done wile we sit around." *'Respawn:' **"I'm the man with the master plan." **"Parappa's in da house!" **"Let's put some music on!" **"Rolling into action!' **"Let's pump up the volume!" *'During Romantic Karate:' **"Funky!" **Kick,Punch, It's all in the mind! *'During Skater Boy:' **"My skateboard never stops!" **"Step on the gas!" *'During Doombox Ft. PaRappa!' **"I gotta redeem! I gotta relieve! I gotta recieve! I Gotta Believe!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Time to jam': PaRappa appears with a thought bubble of Sunny Funny smiling, does some footwork, and says "Time to jam!" *'Here's Boxy': PaRappa appears, pulls out Boxxy Boy, and then points out. *'Handplant': PaRappa spins his skateboard up top with his legs and then lands on the ground holding the skateboard next to him. *'How about a punch?': Punches rapidly and stops with a strong "Bruce Lee" punch. Winning Screen *'Sunny Funny': PaRappa smiles and gives a thumbs up and says "Yay!" *'I'm the man': PaRappa happily jumps and waves his arms up and down and says to put your hands up for him. *'I believed': PaRappa did a split and hold the microphone like in his level 3 pose. *'For Master Onion': PaRappa jumps up while holding the microphone and says "Yay!" Losing Screen *PaRappa crosses his arms and stubbornly taps his foot. *PaRappa frowns and hangs his head, ears drooping. *PaRappa is holding the microphone looks down sad while the Boxxy Boy also looks down sad. *PaRappa cries while a thought bubble of Sunny Funny frowning appears above his head. Costumes Funky Threads Parappa's signature street gear which he wears in all appearances. Funky Astro Suit PaRappa's space suit that he wore in his third stage of UmJammer Lammy. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. *Default: orange beanie, white space suit *Blue beanie, blue space suit *Purple beanie, red space suit *Blue beanie, orange space suit Funky Gi A karate gi that PaRappa wore in episode thirteen of the Parappa anime. This is unlocked at Level 10. *Default: orange beanie, pale blue Gi, white belt *Green beanie, yellow Gi, black belt, *Red beanie, dark gray Gi, black belt *Blue beanie, white Gi, red belt Gallery Parappa in the trailer.png|Parappa in the E3 trailer. Parappa.png PaRappa2.PNG|PaRappa's Introduction PaRappa1.PNG PaRappa3.PNG PaRappa5.PNG PaRappa6.PNG PaRappa7.PNG|PaRappa brings out Boxxy Boy to produce some AP PaRappa4.PNG|PaRappa's Level 1 Super Move PaRappa10.PNG|PaRappa's Level 2 Super Move PaRappa8.PNG|PaRappa's Level 2 Super Move PaRappa9.PNG|PaRappa's Level 3 Super Move PaRappa11.PNG|PaRappa's Level 3 Super Move Parappa spacesuit.png Avatar parappa 2.png 534566_374943932589308_1060956208_n.png|PaRappa's Funky Gi alternate costume PaRappan.png|in the intro Spikem.png Spike vs PaRappa.png PaRappa_thumb.jpg ParappaTrophy.png Parappa.PNG Avatar parappa 2.png Space parappa.png images-37.jpeg|Parappa cover art Parappa colors.png Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - PaRappa PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - PaRappa Strategies PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions PaRappa the Rapper PaRappa the Rapper Gameplay on Hades - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale How_to_Use_Parappa_the_Rapper_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale Trivia *PaRappa is one of the original six characters to be revealed, the others being: Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Radec, Sly Cooper, and Fat Princess. *PaRappa is the character that has gotten the most response out of fans, as he was from a very popular game series that people were hoping Sony would bring back. *Parappa has a slight redesign due to the fact he was paper-thin in the original games. *Omar Kendall has said that PaRappa and Fat Princess were challenges to think of moves for due to the fact that they don't regularly fight in their own games, but the dev team has figured out attacks that fit with the characters. *PaRappa's level 3 Super Move is an obvious reference to the refrain of the 6th stage song of the original PaRappa the Rapper game. *PaRappa's Space costume comes from UmJammer Lammy during Cool Mode in the stage "Flight Fright". *During Parappa's level 3 Super, the audience cheering him on are characters from his game, such as Joe Chin, Lammy, Katy Kat and Sunny Funny, to name a few. *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' is PaRappa's first appearance on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. *He was one of the six playable characters in the beta. *PaRappa is the only character playable in the basic tutorial. *PaRappa is one of only five first-party characters who started on the PlayStation One, the others being Sweet Tooth, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Spike and Toro Inoue. *Parappa shares almost the same winning move as Sly Cooper. *PaRappa's opening and ending cutscenes in Story Mode resemble the PaRappa the Rapper ''anime. **It is interesting to note, as while ''PSASBR is an international game, the PaRappa the Rapper ''anime has never been released outside of Japan. **Another nod to the anime is the Funky Gi costume, which is seen in a couple of episodes (mainly episode 13). *One of PaRappa's unlockable taunts is a possible reference to the Swim show ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force. The taunt is named "Tonight: You" and involves PaRappa pointing menacingly. This might be a reference to the character Handbanana, a dog that the Aqua Teens created in the episode of the same name, who would threaten their neighbor Carl by pointing at him and saying "Tonight: you." *In the game's opening, his beanie glows. *Parappa's background in the background are disco lights. References Category:Needs Work Category:Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation Portable Characters